The Diaries of Glinda and Nessarose
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: Journal entries. Femlash. Nessarose/Glinda.


Dear journal,

Why did Father have to send me to the same school as her? Isn't there some other place for me? Or her? She embarrasses me. I love my sister, but why can't she just be normal? I was in going down the hallway today, and there she was. Sitting in the hallway! READING. I thought I was going to die of shame.

On the upside, this wonderful girl, Glinda, helped me find my way to class today, which was nice. At least SOME people here are normal!

Nessarose

Dear Diary!

Hello there, again. It's another wonderful year at Shiz, and I love it here. My roomate is wonderful, and I adore all my classes and MOST of my teachers (though not all of them). There are loads of gorgeous young men here, and I've already made friends with a few of them.

The downside? That Elphaba girl is just as ridiculous as ever. She shows me up in class and makes me look stupid. I may not be able to read well, but I'm a better public speaker, and my social skills are top-notch. I hate that all her teachers like her. It hardly seems fair. And those horrible clothes! Did she find them in the middle ages? I wish I could give the poor girl a makeover. I can't stand to look at her, and neither can anyone else, it seems – especially the boys!

A weird thing, though... she has a little sister who just started going to school here. You wouldn't believe this diary, but the girl is gorgeous! She's sweet and well mannered. And clean! With a wonderful sense of style. You'd think one of them was adopted! Apparently not though. Hmm. Strange things happen in life, though, I guess!

Truly yours,

Glinda

Dear journal,

Glinda invited me to her room tonight. It was fun at first, but things started to get uncomfortable when she asked me about my chair. I hate talking about it, but I tried not to be ugly. She wasn't trying to hurt me or anything, but it made things feel weird. We did have fun though, and we played with each other's hair and talked about boys and school and life. It's good to be around a girl who has some class and personality for once!

Nessarose

Dear diary!

Nessarose is so sweet! We had so much fun the other night. She's a beautiful girl, and I couldn't help noticing. I feel sort of bad, though. I asked her about her chair, and she sort of seemed hurt, like I'd made her feel really uncomfortable. Other than that, though, we had a great time.

In other news, I can't wait to go out this weekend! Classes are so boringgg. I mean, I love to learn the material and everything – even if I do hate to read – but I need some time for fun! Plus, Fiyero asked me on a date the other night and I am SO ready for it!

Always,

Glinda

Dear journal,

I was in Glinda's room the other night, and we were alone. She started to talk about this boy that she's seeing, Fiyero, and then things started to get weird. She put her hand on my knee – it was soft and small, not like Mom's or Elphie's – and looked right into my eyes. Something about it was... strange... unnerving. I stopped talking and just stared at her, feeling awkward and stupid... and just like that... she...

Journal, she kissed me! She touched my hair and called me beautiful and kissed me! I thought I was going to puke, and I ran out on her. I'm still trying not to think about it, but I can't get it off my mind! I don't know if I can ever talk to her again.

Nessarose

Dear diary,

I scared her away last night. We kissed, and she ran out on me. I guess I feel bad, but it was worth it. Why should I be ashamed? She's beautiful. I was just fooling around. Hopefully she won't overreact too badly.

Glinda

Dear diary,

I pulled her aside after class and we talked. I told her how I felt, and at first she looked embarrassed. When I held her hand, she seemed to feel a little better. I think she was just worried that I was playing her. Anyway, she let me give her a little smooch in the hallway, and aside from the glares from Elphaba, things went perfectly well. I'm glad there's one sane woman in that family.

Glinda

Dear journal,

So I guess I like girls? I don't know. Maybe just her. Anyway, we're an item. I can't really write more tonight. I've got no more time, now that we're spending so much time together. I have to finish my homework or I'm going to start failing my classes!

Nessa


End file.
